


Jack and Daniel's Grocery Lists

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Series: Five Things:  SG-1 [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel go shopping for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and Daniel's Grocery Lists

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SG1 Five Things on 03-29-2009. I am putting both fics in one post since they belong together.

**5 Things Jack Put on a Grocery List for Daniel to Buy**

Daniel perused Jack's grocery list while he was waiting for a light to change:  
1\. Oreos  
2\. Frosted Flakes  
3\. Chicken  
4\. Beer  
5\. Lube (that nifty stuff in the blue bottle, pls)

Daniel sighed. Neither of them were getting any younger, and Daniel wanted his General around for a long time. Besides, Daniel loved him immensely, so Daniel figured he had a say as to what the man put into his body (to include a certain archeologist and only that archeologist). Knowing Jack would have a fit, Daniel pulled into the parking lot of his favorite grocery store that sold only healthy, organic, fair trade items. Jack turned up his nose any time Daniel dragged him there, but there was never any complaining when it came to the samples that were scattered all over the place.

Basket firmly in hand, Daniel went shopping for his General:

1\. Oreos: Late July's Organic Vanilla Bean and Green Tea Sandwich Cookies  
2\. Frosted Flakes: Nature's Path Organic Honey'd Corn Flakes.  
3\. Beer: Broken Halo IPA. Daniel had tried the Widmer Brother's Drifter and had rather liked it. He figured Jack would get a kick from the Broken Halo label.  
4\. Chicken: Daniel found a rather nice looking whole chicken that had the name of 'Emma' on it. Farm raised, organic fed, hormone free 'Emma' went into the basket.

Now the lube was something else. That took a special trip to the outskirts of town where there was a farm where the nice couple made their own soaps, lotions, shampoos as well as grew their own produce and made their own cheese from their family of goats. Daniel loved the place. Jack would never admit it, but he did as well. The farm owners had a yellow lab named Dotty Jack liked to play with, and who liked to play with Jack. Petting Dotty and promising next time he would bring her boyfriend with him, Daniel picked up two bottles of their handmade, botanical infused lubricant in cobalt blue pump bottles, as well as a basket of strawberries, one of blueberries, and another of cherries.

Smiling to himself and munching the berries, Daniel knew Jack would be pissed, but not so much.

Hence the two bottles of handmade, organic, botanically infused lube Jack insists on.

**5 Things Daniel Put on a Grocery List for Jack to Buy**

Jack made sure he had a full tank of gas before he drove all over town to do Daniel's shopping. Shopping for Daniel was never one-stop shopping, nor was it easy, but Jack loved him dearly, so whatever.

Stopping for a stop light, Jack squinted at list made by his archeologist:  
1\. My Coffee! Please go to the roasters and pick up two pounds of their Light and Dark Breakfast Blend and two pounds of their Velvet Sumatra.  
2\. Organic Mild Salsa  
3\. Flax seed, no salt tortilla chips  
4\. 2 Bottles of Le Temps des Gitans  
5\. More lube, and can you pick up some of their Organic Cinnamon Apple Syrup, their Organic Peach, Plum and Strawberry Jams?

Sighing, Jack headed to the roasters first. Thank God they knew both men and they also knew when Daniel couldn't make it he would sent the coffee-clueless Jack. All Jack had to do was hand over Daniel's list and the pretty girls behind the counter went to work. After waiting about 5 minutes, Jack had Daniel's coffee beans and a cup of rather tasty coffee to go. The cost was astronomical but Jack didn't even blink an eye because a caffeinated Daniel made for a content Daniel and Jack.

Back in the truck, Jack squinted at his list. Ah, the totally trendy grocery store that Jack hated but he put up with it because they usually had snacks out, and as long as Jack could munch his way through all of the organic and fair trade and hormone free goodness, he could tolerate it.

Basket in hand, he tried an olive tappenade on fresh sourdough bread as he looked for Daniel's flax seed chips. While making his way to the salsa he nibbled on a slice of nitrate free salami with fresh mozzarella, followed by two spears of pears, a hunk of pineapple (which he bought a whole one of because it was so good it was like eating pineapple candy) and a wedge of organic cheddar. He went to the other side of the store, pausing to sample a vegetarian split pea soup. While searching for Daniel's wine, he had a gluten-free chocolate chip cookie that was actually rather tasty.

He tried not to belch too loudly while he waited in the checkout line.

He had saved the trip to the farm for last because it was his favorite place on Daniel's list. The nicest couple ran the place, and everything they sold they either grew or made themselves, and Jack had to admit he loved the organic, botanically infused lube they made. Didn't hurt they had a real cute dog, and sure enough, Jack hadn't even gotten out of his truck when Dotty barked happily and ran up to him.

She followed him inside the big barn where Jack tried to hand his list over to the young man behind the counter, but one of the owners heard the happy barking and came in from the flower beds. Greeting Jack happily, she took his list and credit card and told him to go play, she would gather what he needed. He asked if she could add some of their berries as well, he had enjoyed the last ones Daniel brought home on a whim, and if she could also throw in a nice bundle of thyme because its the best for Jack's chicken as well as a bunch of wildflowers. She smiled happily and told Jack no problem.

Sitting on the grass in the shade of the sun, playing tug of war with Dotty while waiting for his order, it hit Jack that he was...content. Even though he was shopping for the uber-picky Daniel, he was still happy, because when he got home Daniel would be home as well, instead of halfway across the country or off world somewhere trying not to get killed. So what if he was shopping for expensive fresh roasted coffee and flax seed chips and homemade jams and organic, handmade, botanically infused lube for cryin' out loud. It meant he was finally settled down...he had found home again. With his blue-eyed, uber picky archeologist.

The nice lady came out with a crate full of Jack's things, and he smile in approval at the flowers she picked. Perfect. Looking inside, he found not just two but three cobalt blue pump bottles of lube. She twinkled and said they have always had a thing, buy 10 get one free. She twinkled and stuck his credit card and reciept into his shirt pocket.

Yeah, Jack really liked the lube. It was botanically infused.


End file.
